


Good Boy

by Kyubey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grima isn't mean enough to let a good deed go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys

A small smile was brought to Grima’s lips as he gazed over the land of Ylisse from the palace. He didn’t need to make the capitol his main headquarter, but Grima thought it would just rub salt on a gaping wound that would never heal. The land that was once so beautiful, green, and lively was now black with ashes and destruction. Being that this was where Grima would reside for most of his time, the area was better kept than most. 

The slaves here had their routines set for producing food and materials that Grima so gladly took when all was said and done. For the most part, they all abided by Grima’s laws and feared for the worst for their lives. But, every so often, there would be people who would stray from the pack and try to start their own in attempts to rebel against him.

How cute.

Grima slid away from the window and started making his way to his throne once he saw a specific group entering through the gates. Again, he didn’t need it, but it sure did a number on the moral of the mass when he first took over. It was dark, the only lighting coming from the moon through the windows. He sat in silence, relaxed- waiting. Not a moment later, the doors on the opposite end opened up and closed once more. It was quiet save for the footsteps.

Grima’s eyes shined with delight and approval at the other as he made his way towards him. Chrom stepped into the light, allowing Grima to get a better view of him. The Chrom everyone once knew was gone. No, that was a lie, he was there. He was alive and well, just corrupted by strong devotion of love and Grima’s own influences. 

No one could say the same for the Shepherds. They all had tried to challenge him and failed. While it had been amusing to put down the dogs that tried to bite him, he did need them if he wanted to send Chrom out to do his dirty work. Everything Grima did was for his own entertainment purposes. Now, the once dead friends and family Chrom had were now Risen and able to fight once more. 

“Come, Chrom,” Grima spoke up through the silence, rising from his spot and offering it, “Sit.”

Chrom did not hesitate. Like a dog taking his orders, he strode over and sat down, remaining silent. Grima hummed and traced his fingers over his shoulder armor. “I’ve already heard of your actions at Ferox. For news to reach here so quickly in such a short amount of time pleases me, even more so the details of said news.”

Grima sat on Chrom’s lap and ran his hand over his chest. He sent Chrom and his Shepherds to Ferox to see if they would so kindly back down and allow Grima to spread his influence. They, of course, did not. Grima expected that, but he wa curious as to what Chrom would do next with the given order of “take their land and people by force.” Chrom issued a challenge to both Basillio and Flavia, a two on one battle in the arena. End result was with Chrom as their new “kahn” and the old friends beheaded. After that, Shepherds immediately struck whoever protested down. 

“I will allow you to touch me,” he purred, “Even a good dog deserves his rewards.”

Grima let out a breath as Chrom roughly pulled at his hips to force him to grind down on his already hardening length. The albino smiled, never failing to be amused by Chrom’s needy display of simply _wanting_ him. He concealed it well, but whenever Grima gave the okay to allow contact, Chrom was on him in an instant. 

The buckles to what Grima would call a muzzle on Chrom loosened and allowed him to attack Grima’s neck. Teeth bit into his flesh, almost painfully, but not enough for punishment. Instead, Grima mewled in delight and tilted his head back as he attempted to rid at least some of Chrom’s clothing. It was hard with his train of thought becoming more hazy as lust took over.

He didn’t need a lover. Rather, he could not love. All feelings of love and compassion were thrown out the moment he accepted himself as the vessel of Grima. Chrom loved him to the point it made him sick, but Grima would chose him over all people to bed him. Grima didn’t need to be in love to enjoy pleasure sex brought. He very much liked the sensation and loved it more when Chrom dominated him rather than played it safe with making love like had done before all this happened. 

Chom nearly ripped his coat right off him, throwing it to the side as his free hand trailed down Grima’s back. Grima purred and let out a small moan of approval when he kneaded and groped at his ass roughly. Grima rocked his hips down towards his hand and bucked against Chrom’s bulge with a small breath drawing from his lips. He was caught a little off guard when Chrom suddenly pulled him forward and crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and mostly consisted of bites and tugs from both ends, but was still rather enjoyable. 

Grima ran his hands down Chrom’s chest and to his stomach where he pushed the pesky clothing away to feel up his abs. He chuckled when a low groan resulted from it, feeling his hips buck up. Then, Grima let out a startled gasp when fingers were forced into his mouth. He glared, but didn’t do much more than that other than wet said fingers. Chrom withdrew his fingers only a moment later and forced Grima to lean up against him. 

A soft grunt fell from Grima’s lips as his partner started working him open. As much as he’d love to get to the fun part, Grima was not ready to take Chrom in dry and unprepared in the slightest in this vulnerable mortal body, so he allowed Chrom to indulge himself. Not that he minded, not with his partner reaching in deep while his other hand mapped out his body. His body was starting to get more hot as Chrom continued and it made him grow even more impatient. 

He lifted himself out of the other’s lap, fingers pulling away as he pulled back and pushed his legs open before dropping between them. Chrom seemed to know what was going on and roughly took hold of white locks and forced him to his confined erection, making Grima’s cheek rub up against the cloth. “I know, I know,” Grima chuckled. He felt like he was talking to an animal that was driven on instinct right now. That’s how he liked Chrom, even more so when they were engaging in such activities like this. It made him all the rougher and more desperate for the release Grima could provide. 

Right when the albino pulled Chrom’s cock from its confinements, he wasted no time taking it into his mouth and running his tongue down as he descended. It apparently wasn’t fast enough for Chrom as he pushed Grima’s head down with a groan and buck of the hips. He had nearly choked, but managed to take him down his throat, sucking noisily as he pulled back to repeat the motion. Chrom sat in the throne with his hand tight in Grima’s hair and guiding him to his thrusting hips with loud grunts and moans of his name. 

Grima hummed around the heated flesh and felt it throb. The throbbing continued the longer it went on, Grima being able to feel it on his tongue. He knew what was coming and tried to pull himself away, but the man above him would not allow it. Instead, the thrusts Chrom made were shorter as he forced Grima’s mouth down. He’d only allow Grima to come up halfway before pushing him down once more. Then, with one more thrust to shove all his cock into Grima’s mouth, Chrom came with a satisfied hiss. 

The bitter taste of Chrom’s cum made Grima furrow his brows and force his head back, the rest of the taller male’s climax spurting onto his face. He allowed Chrom to catch his breath before scolding him, but it never came. Right when he looked at Grima’s face decorated in cum, Grima noticed his softened cock harden once more. 

“Oh?” Grima hummed, amused as he leaned in and licked up the flesh and feel it harden under his touch, “Did you like seeing your seed on me that much?” It was something an animal might do to mark their possessions; using bodily fluids to display ownership. “You dog.”

Once Chrom was erect once more, Grima was quick to crawl back onto his lap, pushing his knees up to rest on the cushioned seat on either side Chrom. The tip of his erection prodded at Grima’s hole, making Grima push down to actually take him in. Both let out a grunt and took their time in allowing the adjustment to be made. Grima’s senses were going haywire with just _Chrom._ His smell, taste, and _feel -_ it was starting to drive him mad with lust. It certainly didn’t help when the other was away for a period of time. 

It was Chrom who decided to move on, as if being well attuned with Grima’s lust and desires. _As he should be._ Grima thought before losing it at Chrom’s sudden thrust up. He felt himself shake at the force behind it and immediately gripped at the chair’s back for both leverage and support. 

Grima took a breath, and straightened his posture to look down on Chrom. “Speak.”

Chrom’s gaze was concentrated and dark with lust. “I want to fuck you.”

“Then fuck me.”

Hands took him by the hips and roughly forced them up and then down to impale on flesh. Hard. Grima nearly yelled at the first thrust, but contained it with a quick bite to his lip. Afterword, he let allowed himself to pant as Chrom thrusted up into him. 

“I told you to fuck me,” Grima grunted out. Honestly, the current pace would have done him in, but he loved riling and pushing Chrom to do more so much. “If you don’t fuck me, then I’ll just get someone else to- AH!”

This time, Grima did let out a scream as Chrom gritted his teeth and squeezed his hips, roughly slamming him down with a loud slap of flesh on flesh. The sound was loud and resounding off the walls of the room along with Grima’s pleasured moans.

“ _I’m_ the only one allowed to do this,” Chrom hissed out, reaching up and actually ripping the shirt Grima had been wearing down the middle to gain access to his chest. 

The thrusting slowed, having Chrom attach his mouth to one of Grima’s nipples and biting while he pinched the other. Grima arched his back to let Chrom gain full access, grinding his hips down. He shivered when Chrom would lick across the bud and then sink his teeth in the sensitive skin, continuing to do so until he reached his neck. Grima knew what he was doing. He was marking him, again, but didn’t do anything to stop the action. 

When the thrusts didn’t resume their prior strength, Grima whined ever so quietly and stood up and turned himself around. He leaned over just a tad bit and reached back to pull at his cheek to expose his already used hole. “Come on, Ylissean dog. Be a good boy and please me.”

And just like that, Grima was back on Chrom’s cock, having been pulled back and thrusted upon. Grima spread his legs and planted his feet against the cold floor, reaching back to claw at the chair as Chrom rammed up into him. Each bounce he made pushed Chrom deeper, fully content with just being filled and fucked deep until one thrust made him throw his head back against Chrom’s shoulder and scream.

“There, there,” he moaned, trying to somewhat bring his voice to a lower volume. Chrom would not have it. He took Grima’s slim hips and pushed him up, slamming him down when he snapped his hips up to make deep, rough contact. Grima’s entire being shook as he let his mouth drop open. 

“Fuck!” he cursed, now unable to control his voice, “Fuck, fuck…! Fuck me, aha, yes!” 

Nail marks were left behind as Grima gripped at the chair’s edge and clawed, his moans coming out choked due to the thrusts ramming up into him and leaving him breathless. Chrom pinched at his already sensitive nipples, making Grima purr through the rough fucking. “Mnn, Chrom… Don’t slow down now.”

The use of his name made said man shutter. Grima rarely ever called him by his name and doing so in this setting made him want him to say it more and louder. And Grima knew this full well and would use it to his advantage whenever Chrom was being particularly good to him. 

“Chrom,” he said again, this time, feeling his fingers twitch on his hip and then grip. Grima thrusted himself down harder and moaned loudly when Chrom took him by the waist and started fucking him with a quicker pace, one that made Grima let go of the back of the throne and instead find purchase at the armrests. 

“Chrom!” Grima screamed out, his back arching as he panted heavily.

“Say my name again,” he growled, his hands tight on his waist. 

Grima’s head rolled to the side and thought about the demand. He’d been good enough, so he’d grant it to him. “Chrom!” he moaned wantonly, continuing to do so through the harsh thrusts and slap of skin, “Chrom, are you ready to cum? Are you going to cum inside, Chrom?”

His cock throbbed and pulsed inside Grima, notifying the albino of Chrom’s oncoming climax. His thrusts were becoming shorter, breathing coming out in shutters the more he fucked into Grima’s body. Grima licked his lips and grinned, moaning from the back of his throat as he tilted his head back. 

“Come inside, Chrom. Chrom! C-Chrom-ahh!” 

Chrom came on demand, bucking his hips up one last time before moaning as he released inside Grima. Grima dug his nails into the armrest and trembled as he came with an unrestrained moan. Afterword, he fell back onto Chrom from his straightened position and panted, his body still shivering from the leftover ecstasy. 

“Good boy,” he breathed out, letting one hand drop from the chair to set his hand on Chom’s head, who was now attacking his neck, “Good boy. You know how to please me, don’t you?”

“Only me,” Chrom muttered out, arms possessively curling around his waist, “ _Only_ me.”

Grima looked over his shoulder and smirked. Chrom had a look ready to kill anyone that threatened his position with Grima.

Lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> This Chrom is yandere anD NO ONE CAN TELL ME DIFFERENT.


End file.
